dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Team from the Alternate World! Rampage of a Demon God!
Plot The teams that have already completed the round or have enough victories are treating themselves to a feast while Team Xeno Bardock is called to take part in the 20-Team Challenge Round. The Time Rift team led by Namek Saga Frieza is summoned as Xeno Bardock kicks Frieza into Vegeta - sending them both out of the ring as Xeno Kakarot eliminates Goku and Tien while Qurita eliminates Future Trunks as they move onto to the time rift team of Semi-Perfect Cell as Ginyu attempts to block Xeno Raditz, but he is knocked out of the ring. However, Ginyu switches bodies with Android 1819 resulting in Android 1819 being eliminated instead, but Semi-Perfect Cell absorbs Ginyu obtaining an Overloaded Form, but Kakarot manages to overpower him despite his higher power and is destroyed by Kakarot overwhelming his Kamehameha with Final Spirit Cannon. The rest of the team is eliminated by Xeno Trunks as they continue to fight the Time Rift Teams. Future Dabura petrifies his time rift teams and transforms into his Demon God form, however, due to the rules against God-level forms - Goku Black: GT is about to destroy the time rift fighter, but Kakarot requests to let Future Dabura use his forms. Beerus curses his Saiyan curiosity but Goku Black: GT asks if Kakarot is sure and he nods his head. Goku Black: GT accepts his request as Beerus ask why he is a kid with Goku Black: GT revealing the events of the parallel timeline with Goku: GT. Goku flies over to him as Goku Black: GT reveals his Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan Rosé forms to Beerus before transforming into Super Saiyan 4 with the intent to remain in the form. Beerus threatens to destroy something if he is up to something as he goes back to the stands. A hooded figure emerges from the shadows and asks if he was able to install some sort of device in the stands to slowly gather energy from the fighters and bystanders. Goku Black: GT said that Infinite Zamasu succeeded and they'll make sure God-level forms don't overload it. The hooded figure walks away as he goes back to watch the fight as Kakarot manages to overwhelm Future Dabura. Future Dabura powers up to the perfected version of Demon God as Kakarot transforms into Super Saiyan and punches Future Dabura in the gut. Future Dabura transforms into the Giant Demon God form and begins to overwhelm Team Xeno Bardock as he manages to damage Xeno Bardock and Xeno Trunks while using his Evil Breath attack destroying most of the planetoid while destroying another planetoid nearby as Kakarot transforms into Super Saiyan 4 and manages to punch Future Dabura into the sky before following up with Super Rebellion Trigger sending him almost flying out of the boundary. Kakarot with Xeno Raditz and Xeno Bardock along with Qurita and Xeno Trunks use Family Rebellion while standing on the tournament ring against Future Dabura while he uses his Evil Breath. The resulting energy clash continues as Xeno Bardock uses his Blutz Wave enters Super Saiyan 4 along with his grandson while Xeno Raditz uses Xeno-Evolution to enter Super Saiyan 4 as Qurita enters Super Saiyan. The clash begins to go in favour of Team Xeno Bardock as they begin to push back Future Dabura's attack. The tournament ring begins to crack from the sheer power as the bystanders watch in awe at their sheer power and finally engulf Future Dabura with attack resulting in his destruction. Each of them is allowed to take amount to catch their breath as Kakarot uses their Senzu Beans as Goku Black: GT fixes the ring and the planetoid. A Team led by a Time Rift version of Eyre is summoned to ring for their next fight as they prepare to battle once again. Appearances Characters *Bardock (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Kakarot (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Trunks (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Raditz (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Qurita *Time Rift teams including Future Dabura: TR *Beerus *Goku Black: GT *Goku Locations *Timespace Rift (Tournament Planetoid) Transformations *Demon God *Demon God Advanced *Giant Demon God *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 4 Battles *Team Xeno Bardock vs. Time Rift teams *Kakarot (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Bardock (Base/Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Raditz (Base/Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan 4), & Qurita (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Future Dabura: TR (Base/Demon God/Demon God Advanced/Giant Demon God) Category:Fanga